


A Book Of A Nobody Who Has No Life 2020

by Pepsi_Or_Coke



Category: Danny Phantom, Dragon Ball, Hunter X Hunter, No Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: 2020, Angry Author, Arts, Bringing in the shitstorm, Depression, Diary, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, May post ideas for OCs/Stories, New Year, New story ideas, OC backstories, Random - Freeform, Rants, Selfcest, Spams, Updates, Your author is a nutcase, depressed, idk - Freeform, new OCs, selfcest for life, talking about new stories, talking about where my stories might go for plot wise, thoughts and feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:02:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 99
Words: 8,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22063729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pepsi_Or_Coke/pseuds/Pepsi_Or_Coke
Summary: 2019 came and though the first half was stressful and long and draining, the end of 2019 was a great day. Let's see if 2020 will start out that way and end on a positive attitude ;)
Relationships: Dabi/Takami Keigo | Hawks, Danny Fenton/Danny Phantom, Dark Link/Link (Legend of Zelda), Gogeta/Vegito (Dragon Ball), Goku Black/Vegeta, Hisoka/Original Female Character(s), Kakarot/Original Female Character, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Pandora/Spotify, Son Goku Jr./Vegeta Jr. (Dragon Ball), Son Goku/Kakarot (Dragon Ball), Son Goku/Son Goku, Son Goku/Turles (Dragon Ball), Vegito/Original Female Character
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	1. Happy New Year

We all had to deal with a lot either from families, friends, bullies, relationships, graduation/college, work, whatever the case is; 2019 wasn't the BEST but it wasn't the worst. I wish nothing but 2020 to be a great year for everyone even if something does start/happen, make the most of your life with those that love and care about you 💖💖💖💖


	2. Update

So my account was under suspension for the entire month of January just because someone reported it for "nonfan work" just because I only had the first chapter. That sucks balls let me tell you and I just went back to Wattpad while I waited for my account to come back. No problem, right? I wasn't really doing anything on there but upload arts, new OCs, updated back stories, and wrote new stories and just giving a life on Wattpad and waiting for my account to come back on here. Life was good and I only had 2 days left before my account is back! Well, not so much...

My account glitched on Wattpad 2 days before I could transfer my arts, OCs, backstories, and whatever else and it caused my account to yeet from existence and make it look like it was deleted. Fucking sucks and I already made 2 tickets one for making sure my account is really deleted and asking why and whatnot and the other a glitch report about my account disappearing from existence and what I can do about it plus what they can do about it. I didn't get anything for Friday and nobody is on the weekends so I won't be getting anything until Monday (hopefully. Fingers crossed) so until that is situated, I'm still going to update this book and filled in book updates, arts, OC characters, backstory, and just a general update in my life

That's all and happy February 1st!


	3. New Story + Update #2

I've met new friend through Discord and got to enjoy their company. Well, one person who is called Cross has a couple of dragon books and I fell in loved with one from Wattpad. Well, to show my support and I wanted to make something for her, I decided to make a fan work that will follow a similar plot as her book and have the characters (some, not all and my own characters) and make it a wolf book (everyone in the Discord server is interested in the idea of having Cross's characters being wolves). I already have a Disclaimer chapter up and working on chapter 1 but I'm not sure if I should publish it on here. Cross gave me the go and is okay with me doing what I am doing and she's one of the curious ones to see what my book will bring, but I don't know. I'll think about it for now and see what happens as I'm battling with Wattpad to get my other account back


	4. New Story Idea?

I will HOPEFULLY be showing new OC that is related to this once I get my Wattpad account back so please hold on for a view of OC

So my OC is a Star Wars OC (I'm sure you're already knowing where this is going) and it's from the animated series Star Wars: The Clone Wars. I ship Obi Wan and Anakin (sue me) and ideas have been jumping in on how it would be like if Anakin and Obi Wan were a bit younger in age (Obi Wan still that older brother as I'm thinking he would be 7-8 years older than Anakin. He would be 16-17 and Anakin still 9 years old when they first meet) and how that would change through their relationship of Obi Wan rising and becoming Anakin's master through the years after Qui Gon Jinn's death

It's obvious Obi Wan is eye candy and Anakin was always a rebellious teen and young adult so maybe Anakin gets the hots for Obi Wan. Now, it's clear Jedis are not suppose to be attached and lusting but it's hard not to when Anakin's master is a God walking

As I said, my OC is related/born into the anime Clone Wars so nothing happens between Anakin and Obi Wan (that the world knows at least. Obi Wan and Anakin are semi in a relationship but careful to not get caught with the other masters, Padawans, and even the enemies). But Asoka notices the little things such as the longing in their eyes, the lingering touches, and how close Anakin is to Obi Wan; practically sitting on him! Asoka knows how much it means for Anakin to be a knight and Jedi but she did thought they deserve to be happy and even together

Well, Asoka couldn't be more true especially when Anakin turns into a panicking mass and soon told Asoka he was pregnant and as you know, it's Obi Wan's

This isn't a story plot; this is just me rambling. I do have a story plot but I don't know how to write Star Wars yet and I hate to ruin it even more just because I'm not "one with the force" with the animation. But, I do plan to write at least a oneshot with Anakin being pregnant


	5. Natasha Kenobi

Natasha Kenobi is Anakin and Obi Wan's daughter who was born from the clone wars (anime). She took after both her fathers; having thick, brown hair, blue eyes, and wanting to be trained to be a knight/jedi like them. She is always after danger to prove herself and be leaders/protectors like her fathers. She is strong than most children/teens and she works hard to get to where she is and becoming a respectful student, daughter, and woman. She takes more after Anakin than Obi Wan. She likes to pod race, work on mechanics, has a bit of a temper when people keeps provoking her. She likes to tinker with old spare parts and just a mini Anakin. But even them she shows signs of Obi Wan from being a level head when in dire situations, showing great leader skills, leave headed, and she doesn't like fighting/arguments as they get nowhere and will only cause death and destructions (something Anakin is happy Natasha took in as he didn't want her to follow his almost dark path). Natasha is a sweet girl but she does have an ugly side so it is rather best not to mess with her. She is protective of her friends and family and she will never back down from a fight if someone throws the first punch first or make direct comments about her fathers. She wants to grow up and be able to help her fathers bringing in peace to the galaxy

I'm sure by what you read you can tell but Natasha isn't a girly girl but your typical tomboy


	6. Courage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dragon Ball Super Goku: Younger Goku, Pinky
> 
> Dragon Ball Hero Goku: Older Goku, Blue
> 
> Dragon Ball Hero Vegeta: Older Vegeta, Vegeta
> 
> Dragon Ball Super Vegeta: Younger Vegeta, Geta

A long time ago, I created a Raspberry (Ssg Goku x Ssgss Goku) book. No I don't have it as it was back in the day I was known as Kakarot_x_Goku on Wattpad when I lost everything. But I do plan on making a new book but maybe add in mpreg and my new OC, Courage. Now I don't remember much on how I started the book itself, but here's the general summary of the book;

It started off with Goku and Vegeta (who are from Dragon Ball Heroes time frame and were given this position by Beerus himself) training new Time Patrol heroes. It was just Vegeta and Goku talking and missing life on earth and their families (basically their wives are dead from age, their kids are still out protecting earth but living their lives as normal as possible, and their grandkids were also rebellious teenagers). So in all, it was just Vegeta and Goku in this other time helping with history and to keep it moving all the same when a bright light flashes from the middle of the town and causes all electronics to malfunction and explode. Goku and Vegeta came to see what it was when they both realized it was another Goku! This Goku was badly injured and barely hanging on and his hair color was flickering between red/pink and his normal jet black hair. Because he was near death, Goku and Vegeta had to do something so they brought him to the healers.

When Younger Goku wakes up, it was clear he had no idea where he was and was still in a bit of pain when Older Goku walks in and helps Younger Goku to get ready and tell a bit between their histories and where they are now. It was clear there was a dark cloud hanging over Younger Goku as he shuts down a lot and seems to have a hatred towards himself as his fight with Beerus, he believed he failed when he took that blast. Killing Earth and sending him off into another time (yes I purposely did a Bardock move for this reason. Deal with it) when reality earth in his time is VERY much alive and okay and he actually managed to absorbed all that energy. Everyone thinks Younger Goku was killed for taking in that much power so time continued to Beerus and Whis training Younger Vegeta while Younger Goku is here in this time. It was very clear Younger Goku had some issues and it shows throughout the book...

As the days (chapters) goes on, Older Goku realizes some habits Younger Goku took on such as not eating, blaming himself continuously, doubting himself to be anything but good, and even taking in habits of self harming/self destructive habits. Older Goku didn't know about those habits until Younger Goku didn't show up for training and he went searching for him. Older Goku found him in the bathroom with cut up arms and bleeding out. Seemed to have passed out from exhaustion and blood loss and hit his head which Older Goku obviously panics and gets some help for Younger Goku. Because of this, Older Goku has been always next to Younger Goku to try and get him to open up about what is going on before snapping as he is generally scared and afraid for Younger Goku and doesn't want to find him dead if he arrives too late next time. The action caused Younger Goku to snap back and asked/yelled at him on what he wants to hear; how he wishes he was dead than his family and friends, how he failed as a hero to protect them all, how it's all his fault. Now I don't really remember what happened just know that Older Goku reassured Younger Goku that none of it was his fault and that he did tried and even offered to ask for Beerus and Whis to see what is exactly happening in Younger Goku's world which brought a new sense of hope to the younger man as earth is still there and everything seems to be okay and normal. Because of this, Older Goku took Younger Goku under his wings to train him so he can achieve SSGSS and be on track on his training for when TOP comes by and they send Younger Goku back.

As time goes on, feelings start to bloom between Older Goku and Younger Goku when Younger Goku finally achieves SSGSS, they ended up making out during a spar where questions start to rise up and the unknown of things. Older Goku felt like he wa s betraying ChiChi in a way and even went to Vegeta for some guidance. Vegeta basically told Older Goku to do what is right for them and they shouldn't be asking for permission of their prince to be mates (had some Saiyan history in there as well as most of the Saiyan population was bi/homosexual). When Older Goku finds Younger Goku, they talked and agree this is too far and it's best to just remain as close friends and what happened was an accident; heat of the moment. You can tell though it was not what they wanted as they did like each other in that sense of fashion but Younger Goku has ChiChi and a family and Older Goku couldn't take that away from him. When it was time for Younger Goku to go back to his time, there was sadness and regrets as he still wish to be with Older Goku and how they may never see each other again, And Younger Goku left with a sad and final goodbye.

When TOP actually came by, Younger Goku couldn't stop thinking about Older Goku and how he wished he was here fighting by his side and to his surprised not only did Older Goku showed up but so did Vegeta! Younger Goku was happy and even was asking to see if a couple of people can trade places with Older Goku and Vegeta but older Goku said he will just sit in the stands and watch since he and Vegeta already had their run. Obviously, their world won and everyone else was wished back and soon Bulma threw a party. The party was setting up and everyone seemed to noticed Older Goku and Younger Goku had a thing going on. Even ChiChi knew and she can't find herself to be mad as Vegeta told them how Younger Goku lived and blamed and made himself suffer when he believed everyone was dead because of him. ChiChi is happy that someone would take care of Goku even if it was himself. When the party came by, everyone was getting drunk and enjoying the night. But people were still wondering if what is between Older Goku and Younger Goku is much more than Younger Goku thanking Older Goku so Bulma and ChiChi convinces Older Goku to take Younger Goku onto the floor and dance where they kissed as they seem to get lost in the moment but people were cheering for them and are happy for them. Later that night, everyone is drunk/tipsy even Older Goku and Younger Goku and they ended up having sex.

At this point, I don't remember much so let's call that the end. I'm sure there is more that I can't remember but that's okay! I plan to remake this book and make it better and even add in Mpreg which is where my OC, Courage comes into play. Before I get to her, here is a sneak peek to a chapter I am working on to the new revise story;

_**~couple of days later~** _

_**Blue was happy to see some improvement Pinky, but the man still hasn't opened up much. Blue tried to give Pinky his space when he wants it, but they do need to talk about this. For Pinky's safety and health, they need to. So with a plan in mind, Blue walks outside where Vegeta and Pinky are sparring. The bandages came off but the cuts still looked infected and angry and not a pretty sight. It makes Blue's stomach turn as they will be thin white lines after a couple more days, but this will never leave his mind at how close to losing Pinky he was. "Vegeta I want to take him, alright?"** _

_**Vegeta scuffs. "Why? Think I can't train you?"** _

_**Blue rolled his eyes with a playful smirk. "Nah, I just think out of us two, I can help him achieve Super Saiyan Blue first"** _

_**Vegeta growls but that smirk is present. "Getting a bit cheeky, Kakarot. Better watch yourself~"** _

_**"I'm up for a spar and kicking your sorry end after I help Goku, first. Rain check but I promise we'll have this fight again"** _

_**Vegeta crossed his arms and clicked his tongue. "Keep it up and I might end you here and now"** _

_**"Not doubting it." Blue confirmed before looking at Pinky and held out a hand. "Wanna go?" He said softly** _

_**Pinky blushed and nodded as how cool will it be to spar yourself?! He grabs hold of Blue's hand and soon they appear somewhere he has never seen before. It was so open and green and... Peaceful. It smelled sweet as well. "Wow"** _

_**Blue chuckles. "This is my "place" I guess we can call it. Vegeta saw it but we don't spar here. I just come here to think or talk to myself"** _

_**Pinky raised an eyebrow and looked back at Blue. "But I thought you said we will be sparring?"** _

_**"Soon, right now we need to talk. I know I've given you your space but I am still very concerned for you. You do need to talk to someone and I'm not forcing you to, but maybe at least talk to me?" He plead** _

_**Pinky sighs heavily and as if he grew cold, he hugs himself and looks anywhere but Blue. "What's there to talk about?" He said softly with tears in his eyes** _

_**Blue pulled Pinky close. "I don't want to belittle you. That's not at all what I am doing. I just want to keep you safe even from yourself if you tell me what's going on in your head. I want to help you, not hurt you. But I don't want to force you to talk if it's too much or invasive"** _

_**Pinky scuffs. "Invasive? I'm sure we are the definition of invasive. And... What do you want to know exactly? How messed up I am and how I wish I died and not them? How it's unfair that I'm alive and they aren't? How it should've been me and not them? Is that what you wanted to hear?"** _

_**"I mean... It's a start. Not what I was expecting though..."** _

_**It grew quiet and the air was stiff and filled with uncertainty before Blue breaks it again** _

_**"I can't say I know what you're going through as I don't, but don't assume that I can't try and help. I'm sorry that everything is hard and unfair"**_

I wanted Courage to be a mix of them and I was playing around with colors and thought Red/Pink with Blue makes a pretty purple color and thought maybe their daughter would have purple hair, purple eyes, but is general a mix of Blue and Pinky. Without further ado here is Courage!

Sadly, the purple they have for the hair color is more on the blue side than what I liked, but pretend her hair is the color of her eyes


	7. Update/Message To Wattpad

So it turns out I lost my Wattpad account due to "harassment" when I've literally have been dealing with 20 years olds acting like 17-18 year olds and me telling them to just talk about things as it was a misunderstanding about something, I've been reporting users who harass others for some bullshit or petty ass thing, I've told a user what they said was equivalent to them telling the user to go kill themselves and that the person needed help because of their comment, and /I/ lose my account just because people don't like what I did? I'm officially done with Wattpad.

I only stayed/returned to Wattpad because my account on another website was suspended for an entire month and 2 days before it was back, I lose all of my shit. Just whatever, Wattpad. I'm glad to be leaving and it's not like anyone would miss me so you're not gaining anything out of this shit anyways.

For Archive, I will be working on remaking my new OCs/backgrounds/AUS tomorrow when I have time. Tbh, I at least can fix my backgrounds/AUS so it's not all bad. But it sucks as two back stories are over 1k words each and it was a lot of thought and idea into them. But whatever, I guess. Advice to all, don't get Wattpad. It is NOT worth it. Just stick to A03 or any other writing apps/sites.


	8. Naming Goku's Forms

For those who don't know me, I use to do a lot of selfcest books with Goku, Kakarot, and Goku's forms 1-4, Ssg, Ssgss, and Instinct and Ultra Instinct. I gave some of the forms names, 3 is Hedgehog, 4 is Wild Cat. It got to the point I just called him 4 in my books. 1 and 2 didn't had names as I just called them 1 and 2. Ssg I called Pinky while Ssgss I called Blueberry/Blue. Instinct I called Instinct or Silver Eyes while Ultra Instinct was Snow White due to his hair... Yeah so original I know. ANYWAYS, I decided to name them all between warrior names in mythology or names meaning fire, as well as some God meanings so here they are and me explaining why I picked them.

**James** for Ssj. It was calling to me alright? It didn't give a meaning to the name just that kings and famous people and authors were name James so yeah...

 **Jason** for Ssj2 as I like the name and to match it semi with Ssj. Since Ssj2 is more of your lay back type of person who's chill and enjoys the tranquility of life yet is ready to go and fight if he needed to. Jason also means caregiver and Ssj2 does keep Ssj close in line and to his side if needed.

 **Alexander** : "A Greek name, it means defender of man." I went with this name for 3 as it sums up the form well and his usage especially during the fight with Buu.

 **Gabriel** : "The Anglicized form of the Greek Gabriel meaning “man of God” or “warrior of God.” I went with this one for 4 because of the whole "warrior of God" when Goku got his tail back form his training with the Kais as Old Kai knew of the hidden power and form for Goku.

 **Mishal** I picked for Pinky as it fitted Piky well. "Mishal: Mishal is an Arabic name meaning ‘torch’. We think that Mishal has the right spark in it. It will also make a nice surname." Pinky is a torch, burning, sassy, snarky, snippy, and over the top with his own spunk and ability.

 **Aidan** is for Blueberry and the meaning fits Blueberry so well. "Aidan:  
This is one of the interesting boy names meaning fire. Aidan is a name from the Gaelic origin meaning fire. It was originally a pet name of the Irish name Aodh, the old Celtic god of the sun. St. Aidan was the seventh century Irish saint. People loved him for his generosity and kindness." Blueberry is more kind and more generous than Pinky and yeah.

 **Dylan** for Silver Eyes and it also fits well as it's for a god of a sea and I just like the name Dylan XD. Plus I went to school with twins name Jenna and Dylan and they were the preppy sports needed to be in people who were cool people and whatnot but Dylan is a bit stuck up at times and aggressive and it fits Silver Eyes personality a bit (who's aggressive, bold, silent, a killer, all about instinct/driven, over protective, and always guarding Snow White).

 **Noah** for Snow White (Ultra Instinct) Noah means rest and comfort and to me I feel like Snow White is Silver Eye's (Instinct) caregiver. He makes sure Silver Eyes is eating and resting and not draining himself from his own instincts to guard and protect him when Snow White can handle himself quite well. Snow White isn't all instincts and lost within himself unlike Silver Eyes so he can provide comfort and lead Silver Eyes (since Silver Eyes is likely to challenge anyone and thing that comes his way or take things way too seriously). But Snow White makes sure he stays out of trouble or not tearing our people's throats if it does come down to that and if it is avoidable.

So that's it. Goku will stay as Goku and Kakarot stays as Kakarot but for future books with any of the forms, I will be using these names for them


	9. First Art of Riku

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Riku Todoroki belongs to my friend, Diizaren, so don't steal/trace/copy to other sites, and so forth without credit

Did this for Ren and I'm very pleased with this 💜💜💜💜

Bases were used in the making of this art


	10. Digital Art of Selene

My version of my Oniichan's OC, Selene.  
  
Selene looks so dead but I wanted to give it that affect plus looking like she just woke up 😂  
  
SELENE BELONGS TO ALI. DON'T STEAL!!! 😡😡😡

Bases were used


	11. First DTIYS (Part 1)

So on Instagram, I'm in a couple of art contests a friend of mine dragged me into. I've been debating in posting them on here because I wasn't really sure if I could since these art contests are DTIYS but some are posting their arts on other sites (Tumblr, Twitter, so on) so I don't see the reason why I can't post my arts on here as well.

First art submission:

Original art shows a girl naked but covered by branches and whatnot. I just added in the background, changed the color of her hair and her eyes, added in her crying, and added in the leaves and breasts. It looks like shit and I agree with you


	12. Remake of DTIYS (Part 2)

I didn't like the last one with a passion. It was okay but I feel like I could've done better so that's what I did


	13. Second DTIYS

Not long after the first one, my same friend dragged me into another art contest and honestly, I very much loved this one. I loved how well it turned out

FYI, I did use a reference but the colors, background, choker, the spacey feel, and eyes belong to me

And while I was posting it on IG, I was going through the filters, and I found one that did the hair so perfectly (I was trying to give the hair a spacey color vibe to it but it wasn't working out well so I settled on the purple as best) so here's the filter one


	14. Hit 30 Likes!! (Part 1)

My space art hit 30 likes so I decided to draw my OC in celebration. I did use a reference but I was also going for a LOZ BOTW vibe from Link so it all worked out well in my opinion


	15. Hit 30 Likes!! (Part 2)

So I decided to edit around with the colors so they were less blinding as well as work on a half body art of my OC so that's what I did


	16. First Art of Meiro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meiro is Diizaren's OC

Created Meiro since no life and depressed. It actually turned out really well unlike what I thought.  
  
Used a reference


	17. For 40 Like Idea

I'm only 3 likes away from hitting 40 for my space theme art and I was thinking of doing Hawks as my next test subject then depending how well that goes and how fast I get to 50 likes, I plan to draw Dabi between 50-60 likes


	18. Hawks + 38 likes

I didn't hit 40 likes on Instagram but my friend who is into MHA gave me the go ahead to draw Hawks so I did. She posted a Kai reference and I used that as the body base and I used a certain Hawks art for the hair (which I had to chop as it wasn't going to fit well on the Kai reference) and one set out of the pair of wings that I traced then copy and paste and horizontal flip two create wings. After a full day of working on it, I was drained and I didn't know how to draw fire much less blue fire, so I just uploaded a background to the image to fill in the white space ~~_plus Dabi came to mind_~~. Anyways, here is Hawks!


	19. Springtrap (Gift)

A friend of mine and I were talking about someone who purposely doesn't give credit to someone who digital her arts much less made it seem like she drew it and cut out the edges a bit so it won't show her friend's signature. This friend of mine was talking about how her daughter was going through the same thing on TikTok how people steal her daughter's arts without giving her the proper credit for it. me being the big softy I am to kids, I decided to make something for my friend's daughter and her daughter likes Springtrap so that's what I did.

Fyi, I used a reference for 95% of the art. You can EASILY find the reference if you look up human Springtrap. The differences should be easy to spot from my art to the original.

Anyways, here's my Springtrap


	20. Third DTIYS (Part 1)

This is what I have for now, but I am going back and fixing the crop top as I hate it as well as add in some shading


	21. Third DTIYS (Part 2)




	22. Fourth DTIYS

My fourth DTIYS was someone's fox OC but I decided to draw their normal foxy as an arctic fox (Tony is my name)

I used a reference for the fox and the antlers too, but the colors and background are mine. I also added the fur area around the antlers to give it more of a realistic feel even if it's a cute little guy and it is supposed to be a snowflake on the fox's tongue >w<


	23. Update (4)

So for those who don't know, I've been holding off everything not just because of the virus but my basement was flooded and we lost all heat not just from the furnace but also our water heater. Our stuff was fried from the water and it was too cold to do shit. We still have no heat and no hot water so my dad has to boil water and fill the tub up a bit (look up whore bath and you'll know what we have to do. Imagine 5 family members every other day taking that as quickly as possible). So, I just have been uploading arts and been participating in DTIYS or some "thank you" arts (Hawks and soon Dabi) and a gift for my friends (Springtrap and OCS). I hope those have been okay/making up my absence as best. Anyways, I plan to upload and finish my stories with the virus going on and around so look forward to book updates as well as I plan to upload my OCS and some stories being made in the background from years ago that have been in drafts or on Fanfiction that I haven't uploaded on here yet. I hope everyone has been safe and taking care of yourselves and enjoy


	24. Failed Attempt At Raindrops

I find raindrops aesthetically pleasing to look at and download as wallpapers so I tried to do one with an eye in the middle to look like someone was looking through it, but instead it turned into a marble/mirror effect. It's not bad but it's not what I hoped. But all artists will cross a path where it doesn't go as planned so I'm going to share that with everyone. I finished this at 8:07 pm while watching Jumanji 3 with my family


	25. Better Results!

I worked on a newer version for my raindrops and I am pleased with this one. Instead of raindrops with one eye looking it, I guess we can call them eyedrops now. They are invading earth from whatever time/universe they came from


	26. Loki

It was a bit of a collab work with @Loki_God_Of_Evil as she helped me with the idea thought of Loki

He was suppose to have a crystal crown but I couldn't make a crown work so I went with the next best thing which was a head piece (looks like shit as I never actually created a head piece before but you learn along the way)

Hope it looks decent enough. Hate it, go ahead, can't blame you. I'll attempt to create Loki in the future and hopefully I can give him a crown by then

References were used but I changed them up a bit (minus the head piece. That's my own trial and error effort)


	27. Happy 8 Months

I've known you as a friend for almost 4 years and we've been dating for 8 months. While we have our demons and dealing with personal matters or people, you made me a better person. Whenever there's a situation, we always get through it hand to hand with the world behind us. You are my Goddess and my soulmate and I shall keep you even in death as long as you allow me to.

Thank you for being my friend, my hope, my savior, and the love of my life. I hope one day I will present you a ring and be able to call you my wife.

~Tony


	28. Bad Boy Neko Meiro

She's in a bad mood and I'm pissed off so I decided to make an angst art of her OC to fit our moods. Deal with it.  
  
References were used.


	29. my mental state is shot

my mental state went to shit last night. my 5 months clean from self harming turned back to day 1 clean of self harming. but i'm not going to give up. i got the rest of 2020 to make up for it and go further and i got my friends and girlfriend to help me. just a minor setback, but i'll keep going and i'll be okay again :') 💜💔

until then, here's an art of Sage during her time as a slave and a look at where she was in


	30. Fifth DTIYS (Cancelled)

A friend made her own DTIYS but she cancelled hers due to drama and issues, but I'm still going to post my arts because why not OuO

Did Raven from Teen Titans and my OC


	31. Gift (2)

My friend asked me to created her as an anime figure and that's what I did


	32. Ryu (DabiHawks OC)

Her name is Ryu, her quirk is fire but she has some combat training as well as a dagger on her character so she's not completely defensive when she can't quirk and she runs out of feathers on her wings.

The background is Google image uploaded, her wings were a Hawks reference, feathers in the background is just one reference being flipped and moved to a different position.


	33. Kakaku Digital Art

Today marks 9 months my girlfriend and I have been dating. I wanted to do something for her like I did last month, and she sent a couple of arts of Kakaku and I decided then and there I would be drawing them. I am VERY happy with this >w<  
  
References were used.

I decided to get a screenshot of a close up on Goku's face so y'all can see him blushing


	34. Slave Sage WIP

I was in a not so good headspace and seeing someone's post on IG rubbed me the wrong way. Anyways, here's the sketch


	35. Slave Sage Finished

Reference based was used and the background is Google image but everything else is mine


	36. Imprisoned Jötun Loki (Gift)

Loki_God_Of_Evil liked my art of Sage and made a comment how it's a perfect fit for Loki so I did that for her 💜💜💜


	37. Kaneki (Attempt 1:Fail)

Pissed poor attempt with Kaneki, but I tried :')  
  
I'm going to remake him later but we'll see as I'm not in a happy mood and I feel like I should stop drawing altogether.

Background is Google image but I added a glass like affect so the whiteness mix with the storm is to give off that look. References were used, especially the whole body figure (even the cigarette).


	38. May the 4th Be With You

Thought I do something for the Star Wars fans.

First time doing a Star Wars work. I know I fucked up on Anakin but give me points for effort.

Flat out copied an Obi Wan reference while other references were used on Anakin. The background is Google image.

May the 4th be with you all!


	39. Remade Kaneki

References were used, background is Google images


	40. Digital Art of Fem Meiro for Meiro's Birthday

Very late but whatever.  
  
Meiro belongs to Diizaren  
  
Happy late birthday, Meiro.  
  
References were used, the background is a Google image, the snake is also a Google image.


	41. Ryu (Updated) and Phoenix

Used Picrew to make my OCS but once I find the time with college and possible shadowing happening, I will draw them.

Ryu is the redhead and completely insane and a bit on the unstable side (blame Dabi). She fights a lot like Hawks, but she keeps a dagger on her in case she has no feathers to defend herself with.

Phoenix is a softie, lookalike of Hawks but he has Dabi’s quirk and can create fire blasts like Dabi. His eyes will also glow blue when he’s using his quirk as well as his wings, but he doesn’t create fire with his wings.

They are my DabiHawks OCS (1/20/20 was when a friend and I first created Ryu together. I thought about Phoenix 5/6/20 later on). Their birthdays will be January 20th though so deal with it UnU


	42. Adorable Servant Sage

I was goofing around and decided to create Sage as I was creating Ryu, Phoenix, and another OC

Sage as a normal Saiyan

Sage with blue eyes

(The drink is poisoned and if you read her backstory, she is out to kill her master and be free from her life)


	43. Kaito Chisaki

This is Kaito Chisaki, son of Hari and Kai (fight me and the same friend who helped me created Ryu also helped me in creating the idea of Kaito)

His birthday is May 24th

He's a soft boi and a cutie who will take over Kai's establishment when he's older


	44. LGBTQ+ Arts

In a server, a friend posted a challenge for drawing a certain day as a sexuality for Instagram. I don't have the time to draw everything with college so I'm only doing the ones that are my sexuality/gender


	45. Bisexual Shang

Day 3 was bisexual day and a person said I should draw a bisexual Shang (cause I couldn't think of anything to draw kskksk) so that's what I did

Reference was used


	46. Birthday Gift

Made an art for my friend for their birthday who also recently came out as non-binary

Reference was used


	47. Day 7: Demi

I did the demiromantic flag with an angel of those who have lost their lives to police brutality who are black.

I don't like what I did so I am going to remake another one >~<

References was used


	48. Day 7: Demi Remake

Reference was used


	49. Day 9: Ace

I had the idea of Black Harry Potter so that's what I was going for. References were used/inspired off of


	50. Day 12: MtF Trans

So a friend and I role play with their OCS and mine. I use Anubis and Sage (I still need to do Anubis's story sksksk) and in our AUS, Sage and Anubis are transgender. Sage is MtF and Anubis is FtM. They are also twins so they naturally just switched their names and figured their struggles out together before getting onto their hormone treatments and their surgeries (they both didn't take the bottom surgeries out of risk taking and because personally I don't plan on doing the bottom surgery. I'll just wear packers).

Anyways, here is Sage!

Reference was used


	51. Day 13: FtM Trans

Going off with the AUS and because Anubis needs his spotlight too, here's Anubis!

References were used


	52. Happy Father's Day (Dabi x Keigo)

This is part one of three mini arts I'm doing with a friend to fit her OC backstory with mine.

Look forward to part two sometime today!

Yes Keigo's hair is like that to fit more within my friend's backstory of Hawks (who now goes by as Keigo since he lost his wings) and Dabi


	53. Digital Art of Riku for His Birthday

Happy birthday to Riku Todoroki  
  
Base reference was used


	54. Happy 11 Months

I've been holding this off with all that's been happening (I don't want to be called out for being "racist" or sexualizing Black people despite my girlfriend being Black herself. Yes, I've had this said to me on another app) but I felt I should be able to post it anyways.

June 29th marked 11 months my baby girl and I have been together and I thought I drew her so I did :3

Happy 11 months sweetheart 💜💜💜

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In July my girlfriend and I broke up so this is the last art anyone will see as a couple gift arts. But she and I are still great friends and I wouldn't have it any other way


	55. Meet The Twins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished this yesterday morning but I haven't done any shading and tbh idk if I will. probably not

Finally finished part two of my mini project.

Meet baby Ryu and Phoenix!!

Ryu and Phoenix are only two years younger than Riku in mine and Ren's own AU.

References were used


	56. Pandora x Spotify

My sister was listening to a song called "You Can't Pray The Gay Away" on Spotify. I'm a user who listens to music on Pandora.

Me being the smartass said, "I mean... It's not wrong ┐(￣ヮ￣)┌"  
"But makes you question if Spotify is gay 👀👀👀👀👀👀"

And Ray challenge me so I betted them. We agreed at the same time Pandora would be Spotify's lover.

They are doing a lesbian spinoff with Spotify and Pandora while I did the gay version.

So that's the idea. After Ray finishes their version, they and I will be doing a match up art, so look forward to those!!

References were used

First version:

Second/softer version:


	57. Drawing My Friend's Art In My Own Style

For two days when I was with people, Robi and I were sharing arts and whatever, so she wanted to look for her account to show me some of her arts. I went through them and found this art and asked if I could draw it out in my own style for her and she said yes.

This is her art:

My first version of it:

I didn't like the clouds so I decided to fix them and make them more faded in while I edited the moon more to make it brighter (and took out the sketch of the moon), so here's the second and final version of it all:


	58. Demon/Human Robi

Created Robi as a demon/human hybrid as that's what she wanted  
  
Reference bases were used


	59. South Asian Goku

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired off of my friend Diizaren who did South Asian Hawks. I decided to do Goku

4:20 am

4:30 pm


	60. Vent Art

8/16

8/18

8/21

This art is a vent art but heavily inspired by what has happened to a fellow transgender brother by the name of Alex.

The left side is what I hoped and the right is what I get.

Reference base and hair style was used but I edited it so the hair fits/is similar to what I want or have.


	61. Kiddie Black Panther

8/29

In respect to Chadwick, I planned on making a couple of arts. This is a kiddie Black Panther art, but I plan on making T'Challa and Chadwick himself sometime tonight or tomorrow depending how tired I am.

Base reference was used


	62. 2019 Drawing of Sage vs 2020 Drawing of Sage

2019

2020

Redid my first ever digital art with my OC, Sage. I don't do any traditional arts or anything with art. I did this to spite someone who was using other artists and over half the time never credits them for it when they digitalize her stuff and I was more or less making a point that anyone can digital art if they put their minds to it.

Because I'm going to end my time with digital art, I decided to go back and redo all of my 2019 and very early 2020 arts to show improvement and to give something back I guess.


	63. Slave Sage (2)

Just another art of Sage and as a prisoner. Base reference was used

Also, sorry once again about the spam of arts as it is once again filling in space for the moment. Add to it, in the future Sage and Anubis will have a different hairstyle that will be based off of their original look


	64. 2019 vs 2020 Instinct x Ultra Instinct

2019:

2020:


	65. Instinct Anubis

First time drawing Anubis in a while but he needed the spotlight like Sage. I never drew him in Instinct form either so...

Also the hair is the original style just sharper/longer with the spikes with the side bangs shorter

Base reference was used


	66. 2019 vs 2020 Ultra Instinct Anubis

2019:

2020:


	67. 2019 vs 2020 Instinct Sage

2019:

2020:

Base reference was used


	68. Ultra Instinct Sage

Base reference was used


	69. 2019 vs 2020 Sister Trio

I didn't even want to show this 2019 version as it really is awful. You can tell where I struggle in doing hair and faces and it makes me want to die, but them's the roles I set myself so y'all have to deal with the decent and the shitty side of arts.

2019:

2020:

Venus belongs to my sister and Scalli belongs to our friend


	70. Venus

Made Venus alone for my sister Ray as they deserve it and are going through some shit with their shitty excuse of a mom

Reference was used, Venus belongs to Ray so don't fucking steal


	71. Scalli/Scallito

Scalli belongs to my friend, Britt

Two references were used. One was the body base and another was for the outfit. All was just edited down to my liking.


	72. 2019 vs 2020 Mermaid Gosan

Gosan belongs to my friend, do not steal

Base reference was used

2019:

2020:


	73. 2019 vs 2020 Human/Wolf King Zeno

2019:

2020:

Created for my friend, Zenny

References were used


	74. 2019 Pup Zeno vs 2020 Teen and Adult Zeno

Another 2019 vs 2020 art and with Wolf Zeno!!

I made this for the same friend from the last Wolf/Human hybrid Zeno chapter.

All the wolves are base references, I just did the background, color, and shading.

2019 Pup Zeno:

2020 Teen and Adult Zeno:


	75. Comic WIP

First time doing a comic and no other than my OC Nasu and Kakarot!

I used a comic reference as an outline but the sketch is mine (took my 7 hours to draw it plus editing out what needed to be redrawn before I was happy with it)

I'll be drawing more of Nasu and Kakarot and maybe introducing baby Sage before it's just Kakarot and Sage (since Nasu is killed)

Backstory is Nasu was always threaten by Kakarot since he didn't act like a Saiyan and he was more closed in and just a man to himself except around Prince Vegeta (since he is Vegeta's bodyguard and right hand man). But those changed when Kakarot saved Nasu. It didn't take long for feelings of wanting the other as a mate but they were rather quiet about their relationship and it wasn't serious. On a night of a rather harsh take over on a planet, the third class mix with fourth class celebrated and they got drunk and they had sex out of season. But what can you do. When they meet up under the Blood Moon for it is a season of mating and breeding, Kakarot was trying to court Nasu and he mistaken her scent as heat when really she was pregnant. So that's the idea of the comic.


	76. Demonic Depression

Wanted to digitize Depression after Ray (my friend and someone I call a sister) finished the outline of it so here it is.

Summary is Depression is once again on the loose and no matter what, it will come find you no matter the time of day or if in your sleep.


	77. Comic Finished

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How to read it:  
> Left to Right  
> Right to Left  
> Left to Right  
> Left to Right


	78. Update About Me

Updates will be a bit slow as I got diagnosed with TMJ (look it up) and my face/jaw is a struggle to deal with when it feels like the muscles are locking up. I am hopefully to start physical therapy next week at the earliest to work on motion as I can barely open my jaw and really function well with it.

I've suffered over 6 panic attacks and had 4 break downs but I didn't cry as stressing out made it all worse.

Anyways that's been my day from 4:30 in the afternoon to now (10:53 pm)

So just bare with me as most days I will either be having panic attacks, asleep, or just dealing with the stiffness sensation as well as figure out times for physical therapy.


	79. Friend's OC (Ghostface)

Met a new friend (who my demiromantic decided to pin on RIP me) and we were talking tonight about our arts/OCS and he showed me a few and I asked if I could digital them and he said yes. The first one is his and the second one is of course mine. He doesn't have any platform but Discord, but he did give me permission to post this.

His art:

My version of it:


	80. Angel Hope

Since I've been drawing Sage a lot, I thought I finally introduce her younger sister, Hope!  
  
Base reference was used


	81. Witch Sage

Reference was used


	82. Digital Art Hellhound Hybrid Meiro x Fallen Angel Riku

Based on a role play Diizaren and I do with hellhound hybrid Meiro and Angel Riku  
  
Base reference was used


	83. Friend's OC (Ra'gav)

This is Ra'gav, the guy I'm still crushing on hardcore, other OC. He gave me permission to post it.

First art is by him and the second is by me (obviously)

Base reference was used


	84. Angel Hope x Spirit/Ghost Scarlett

Finally drew Hope and her girlfriend/wife Scarlett!!

Base reference and wings were used

Scarlett is a ghost/spirit who died in battle and Hope is an angel who is seeing her love once more. Hope is wearing one of Scar's army uniforms


	85. New Story Idea

This first is a card my grandma sent me and it's so adorable and I had an idea in making an art of it so that's what I did.

I am hoping to make a reader POV of seeing a cat in a road and wanting to get the cat off and safe before it gets hit before glowing yellow eyes came out of nowhere and startles the reader before the cat, which is literally half cat and half skeleton, starts to growl and then attack the reader, killing the reader off (Pet Cemetery inspired with dead animals coming back to life and killing/attacking humans wink wink).

But I'm hoping to get it done before October ends, but I'm trying to get some arts done for Halloween. If not, I'll still make it cause I like the idea.


	86. For My Book "The Ideal of "Hanging Out Together""

So I decided to draw out my friends OCS and ships plus mine but the idea is they are real monsters/creatures or beings that's based from the book I listed above. It's a second book that takes place after "A Moment Of Peace"

Usages of bases or references was used for all

So up first is Vampire Vegito and his wife Neko Scalli (Scalli/Scallito is own by my friend Suri)

Follow by Venus as Cleopatra and 17 being a time traveler who has come back to see his lover (yes I made Venus dark skin to fit the area/time. Venus/Lapinus is own by my sister Ray)

And finally a young witch who is also being possessed by a demon named Death, Sage with werewolf Goku who are in the mental institution for reasons and are summoning the demon during halloween night. This hist home as it's more based on what I wore when I was in a mental hospital for past suicide actions and one rule was nobody was allowed to be in anyone's rooms so Goku and Sage are breaking that heavily as well as doing witchcraft and so many things going on (Sage and Sake is of course own by me)

I also posted these in the book but I felt like nobody would really read it so I'm just posting these here as well


	87. Sister Gathering

Some more halloween themed arts that's again based off of my book with Hope into the mix :D

Reference was used

Scalli belongs to my friend Britt/Suri

Venus belongs to my sister Ray

Hope and Sage belongs to me

Demon Sage  
Angel Hope  
Neko Scalli  
Cleopatra Venus


	88. Me as Hinami Kakuja

Base reference and references were used  
  
Background is added in/I didn't do it. The app I use has backgrounds in it to select


	89. Captured Loki

Made it for my friend. It is hinted at Thorki ;3

Base reference was used


	90. Space Cat

I saw Google's background picture during Halloween and I thought it would be cute to redraw Space Cat as my own version mix with Among Us vibes so that's what I did.  
  
References/base reference was used

Google's Theme:

My art:

Late halloween art but it still stands


	91. Ray x Hisoka

Digitize my sister's art of themselves and Hisoka.

My sister's art:

My art(s)

12:50 am:

1:52 am:

5:15 am:


	92. Unus Annus fanart

References were used and it was a last minute thing but yee

1 hour and 15 minutes left


	93. Blueberry and Raspberry Riku

Four references were used, but this is supposed to be a drawing of Riku as a maid while looking traumatized and haunted (based on Diizaren's and my role play).

I lost a brain cell during our rp and thought for the entire time that their Riku's hair color was blue instead of red. So here's Riku with both blue hair and his red hair. I can say Riku is now blueberry and raspberry UwU


	94. Anime Boy Love

A drawing of me when a guy and the guy I'm talking to/like  
  
I used a base reference of the people and hairs, modified to my liking, and threw in a google image of an anime office to fit the art style.


	95. Maya

Reference was used

I decided to draw Maya from Dragon Quest cause why the hell not


	96. Why Did She Have To Go...

Base reference was used  
  
Diizaren is not having a good day and I thought I'd make some arts with their OCs with mine. (From our role plays, we ship Sage with Riku and Anubis with Meiro)  
  
Sage committed suicide which leaves Riku sad about it, and Anubis is comforting the bird.


	97. Aimi Amori

Digital junkwhoore's (my sister's) character to my style/us making Aimi a raging lesbian queen


	98. Christmas Eve Digital Art

Decided to do Sage with a hint of Sage x Riku for Christmas Eve.  
  
4 bases were used in the making of this and I am very happy with how it turned out.


	99. Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays

Bases were used in the making and used Google images (for the first art). Merry Christmas and happy holidays to everyone!!

Meiro: only am snuggling because of what the fucker did to me earlier *flashback to earlier that day*


End file.
